Darkus Beast of Zero
by KamenRider Caucasus
Summary: Louise has always been picked on and made fun of by her classmates for her inability to cast a proper spell. Her attempts always ending in failure resulting in a explosion. On day after another failed attempt at a spell she is confronted by Kirche about the upcoming Familiar summoning. Louise declares she will summon a Familiar the likes that no one has ever seen before.


Chapter 1: **The 'Exotic' Beast**

The sun shined bright encompassing all the land with it's warm light. In the far of distance stands a large stone structure with a humongous central tower inside this tower lay many floors with doors a plenty each holding kids in their teens. This building is an academy for Nobles who wish to broaden their understanding of magic and become 'Mages'. This place is known as the Tristain Academy of Magic.

In one room rest a girl with natural long curly pink hair that reaches her back and complementary pink eyes. Said girl arose from her slumber when the rays of the sun penetrated through the small gap of her curtain covered window landing on her eyes causing her to stir from her sleep and awaken. She then, did her daily morning routine fixed her hair, brush her teeth, get dressed in her uniform, and finished it off with putting on her cape completing her attire. After grabbing her wand resting on the nightstand near her bed, she then head off to class.

* * *

Every student took their seat in their respective spots before their teacher began to speak.

"Hello everyone, and Congratulations on becoming second year students! My name is Mrs. Chevreuse, and I'm a new teacher here at Tristain Magic Academy."

"My element is earth, and my nickname is _The Red Earth Chevreuse_. So, I'll be giving lectures on earth magic this year."

"So, can anyone tell me what the four basic elements are?"

A blonde boy with his shirt slightly open at the top to show off a bit of his chest while having a rose in his hands and waving it around elegantly as he spoke. "Ah, yes they are Earth, Fire, Water and Wind, madam."

"Ah and my name is Guiche de Gramont and my element is also Earth, it is a pleasure to meet you." The boy said before giving a bow in respect to the teacher.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you too , now for todays lesson I'll have one of you demonstrate a simple basic spell for the rest of the class before we move on." She prompted to showcase the spell firsthand herself by pulling out a couple of pebbles out of her sleeve and onto the podium in front of her.

Then, she recited a few words before the pebbles in front of her began to rattle slightly before completely turning into brass. The teacher then turned her gaze to look throughout the room before setting her eyes on a petite girl with pink hair.

"Ah, yes you, the one taking notes in the back why don't you come down here and try doing the spell I just performed?" The petite girl looked up from her note taking before silently getting up and heading down towards her teacher.

All the students began to whisper amongst themselves in fear as the pinkette made her way down. "May I ask for your name Miss?" the older women asked the younger and vastly shorter pinkette.

"Louise, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere" the petite girl now known as Louise stated giving a slight bow of respect to the elder mage.

"Well, then why don't you try to do the spell I just showcased earlier?"

Then, suddenly one of the male students spoke up suddenly with fear and anxiety very apparent in his voice.

"U-um-um Mrs. I think for the sake of **ALL** of our lives I think it would beneficial if you would pick some else to try out that spell." All the students in unison nodded their heads in agreement at the boy's statement.

No one noticed Louise clenching her fist at that boy's comment.

Then, another female spoke up she had long red hair, brownish-gold eyes, brown-skinned and fairly tall and had a body that is very well developed having her large and ample breast practical bursting out of her shirt. "Ya, it's to dangerous to let her try, I'll do it instead."

Louise was angered by this evident shown witch a twitch mark appeared on her head after the red head spoke ill about her. "I'm the one she picked so I'll DO IT!" she yelled to the rest of her class but it was mainly directed towards the red head.

After her outburst she prepped herself for casting the spell while all the students in the class sitting behind her all began hiding under desk except for one blue haired girl who was reading a book quietly to herself the entire class who, got up and simply left the room avoiding the disaster that is to come.

"Now Louise concentrated on the type of metal you want the pebbles to become." Said the teacher instructing her student oblivious to the other students practically deserting the room or attempting currently making a makeshift bomb shelter out of what ever material they can find in the room.

Once Louise chanted the phrase of the spell the pebbles started to glow before suddenly blowing up causing a huge explosion that practically caused the entire academy to quake from the aftermath.

After the smoke cleared up revealing the entire class room covered in soot and thankfully the majority of the students were unharmed except for Louise and the class's teacher who were at the epicenter of the blast but luckily came out unharmed except for there outfits which was now ruined by soot and ripped in some places.

The red head came out of her hidey hole and yelled at Louise "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

"I guess I screwed up a little bit." Louise responded in calm manner disguising the feeling disappointment of failing to preform another basic spell. All while pulling out a handkerchief out of nowhere and began cleaning off the soot that covered her figure.

Guiche soon rebuttal her statement with "Throughout your entire time here your magical success rate is ZERO!"

"A befitting name Louise _THE ZERO_!" the red headed shouted.

Louise continued to clean the soot off her face acting as if their words mattered not to her but, on the inside, she truly was hurt by their words. '_I am not a zero…_' she solemnly thought.

* * *

After a meeting with the headmaster Louise exited the room and started her descent down the spiral staircase. On the way down she was confronted by three of her classmates the familiar redhead whose name is Kirche followed by a slightly shorter blonde girl named Montmorency and next to her was a girl even shorter than Louise with bright blue hair and was named Tabitha.

"So, Louise has the school finally decided to get rid of you or are they going to give you ANOTHER slap on the wrist." Kirche said mockingly towards Louise resulting in her and Montmorency laughing at her all while Tabitha continued to read her book and remaining silent through the whole exchange.

Louise continued her descent as she said "Actually, the blame was placed on the teacher since all the students in the classroom tried to stop her from having me cast the spell." Though now with her back facing the trio they couldn't see her blushing face in embarrassment after saying that out loud.

Both Kirche and Montmorency were silent after hearing that before looking at each other and simultaneously bursting into fits of laughter. This caused Louise to blush even harder in embarrassment before speaking up again.

"I was just having a bad day that's all." Trying to hold on to whatever dignity she has left in this conversation.

"Whatever you say _'LOUISE THE ZERO' _"said Kirche

This caused Louise's eye to twitch and anger to begin building up inside her.

"Anyway, tomorrow should be fun I can't wait to see what kind of familiar you'll summon…that's if you don't mess that spell up too ZERO."

That last remark pushed Louise over the edge causing her to glare at Kirche and her posse before announcing "JUST YOU WAIT, TOMORROW I'LL SUMMON FORTH A STRONG, POWERFUL, AND BEAUTIFUL FAMILIAR THE LIKES THAT NO ONE IN HISTORY HAS EVER SEEN BEFORE!" she proclaimed before storming off not wanting to stick around for anything else they had to say.

As nighttime overtook the sky as Louise pondered the events that happen earlier today as she prepared herself for bed. "Not only did I fail at doing a basic transmutation spell but, also had it blow up in my face and destroyed the entire classroom and was sent to the headmaster's office...… again." She sighed

"Thankfully he didn't threaten me with expulsion I don't know how I would have faced mother and father if that were to happen." After putting on her night gown she walked over to her bed before throwing herself onto it and burying her face into her pillow.

'But the worst part was when I told Kirche that I would summon a familiar that no one's ever seen before with so much confidence, while I do believe I possibly can' she thought

"I wished I hadn't said so" she spoke into her pillow causing her words to be all muffled.

* * *

(The Next day)

The day came so quick for Louise... too quick for her liking. Louise was lost in her own little world that she hadn't paid attention to her summoning Professor until he began calling students one by one to begin the ritual.

Louise watched in amazement as each over her classmates stepped up and successfully summoned their respective familiars. She witnessed one male student summon a floating eyeball while it did disgust her, their professor stated that the creature was actually a remarkable familiar. Upon hearing this made her even more anxious about what sort of familiar she'll summon or _'if'_ she'll summon one at all.

She quickly shook her head.

'No Louise you can't think like that you will summon an amazing familiar believe in yourself and you can do it!' She thought to herself in an attempt to boost her confidence which worked even if just a little.

Next up was Guiche who after saying sprouting off some vain complement about himself during his casting of the spell manage to summon a large mole.

"Huh, Fitting." Louise said

A few more students went by summon an array of more common animals such as frogs, dogs, cats, a bird and that one kid who summoned a snake. After the snake kid came Tabitha who after chanting the spell was greeted with a powerful whirlwind before it died down revealing a magnificent blue dragon. It's wasn't that large only around twice as big as their teacher maybe a little bigger but still to be the ONLY student in our class to have summoned a DRAGON of all things was unbelievable.

"How am I going to top a DRAGON." Cried Louise in a small whisper so that none of her other classmates could hear her.

Next up was Kirche who managed to summon a fire salamander while not as impressive as a dragon it was still and incredible rare familiar to summon, nonetheless.

"Ok, is that everyone?" said Professor Colbert

Kirche look to left and saw Louise standing there showing obvious signs of anxiety.

"No, not quite yet Professor there is still one more person who still needs to go." Kirche said in a mischievous tone.

"Oh? Then, who hasn't gone yet?"

"Miss. Valliere hasn't done it yet." Glancing at Louise as she said it with a smirk on her face which responded with her receiving a glare from Louise.

"Alright, then Miss. Valliere would you please step forward and procced with the ritual?" Asked her Professor.

Louise made her way pass the other students taking in deep and slow breathes to calm her nerves. As she stood in the center of the field surrounded by her peers only to hear insults as she readies herself.

"Louise the Zero, do you think she'll summon anything" student-1 said

"No way" said student-2

"Ya, I bet it'll just end being another explosion and nothing else!" said student-3 followed by everyone around her laughing at that remark.

"Hey, Louise!" shouted an obnoxious voice she knew all too well. Looking in the direction the voice came from she spotted Kirche petting her salamander

"With all that boasting you did yesterday you should be able to summon _'far'_ something far more impressive than my familiar right?" she spoke in a mocking tone acting as if there was no way she could even summon a familiar let alone something that'll be more impressive than her salamander.

Louise decided to ignore Kirche's taunt and began chanting the spell to summon her familiar.

"I beg of you…" she whispered

**"My Loyal and Powerful Servant that lives**... no no" she stopped mid chant a feeling she had told her that this phrasing of the spell won't work so she tried again.

"**My Loyal comrade come forth and..." **she shook her head once more again she didn't feel that the phrasing was quite right.

All the students were growing impatient with Louise's constant pausing and rephrasing of the spell.

"Would you just hurry up and do the darn Ritual already!" said student-4

"Ya just hurry up and fail already ZERO!" student-1 sneered

"Bet she is doing this to delay the fact that she can't perform this spell either" spoke student-6

The continuous berating and mocking comments quickly gained momentum as more and more of the surrounding students began adding on more insulting words to be thrown at the small pinkette. Louise began losing focus trying her best to block out all those negative comments but all she heard in her head was all the insults she ever received in her life a an aspiring mage.

'Failure'

'loser'

'Incompetent brat'

'Pompous Noble'

All this built up inside her head before suddenly dyeing down not because they stop out of consideration for her no Louise could feel a more dreadful emotion surging upwards as her heart began to race.

..(Bu-dump)

….(Bu-dump, Bu-dump)

…..(Bu-dump, Bu-dump, Bu-dump, Bu-dump)

'ZERO!'

Professor Colbert quickly silenced the clamoring students telling them that their behavior is unbecoming of students of Tristain Academy. Totally unaware of Louise internal dilemma.

"Miss. Valliere if you would please procced with the ritual spell I would like to continue with the rest of the lesson."

Louise's dazed look vanished as the professor's voice awoke her from her stupor and quickly nod before closing her eyes focusing on channeling her mana while clearing her mind. Before she could began thinking of a chant to settle on reciting one chant began to flow forth flowing out of her mouth with passion and emotions without any prior thought of them.

**My servant that exists in the vast universe… Heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart…**

**Appear….to serve…. and work alongside me…. Heed my guidance…**

**To face future challenges...side by side...****and Conquer those that oppose us...**

**Come forth... my Familiar!**

Soon an explosion happened right in front of Louise covering the entire class in smoke.

"Well….***cough*** that could have….***cough*** gone better." said Louise

As the smoke began to clear up Louise took this chance to begin looking around to see if she can find her Familiar through all the smoke. She began walking around in circles calling out to her familiar looking for anything that would respond to her.

"Familiar. Familiar. My familiar, where are you?!" she shouted desperately wanting... no praying to have something appear so that she can prove to everyone that she isn't some loser who can't preform a single spell. She wants everyone to know she can do something right and that she isn't some failure.

The smoke had completely cleared up by now and all the other students began looking at Louise questionably wondering as to why she was walking around looking for something. That is until one of them shouted out what Louise dreaded to hear and refused to belief was true.

"HAHA Louise _the Zero_ couldn't even summon a familiar!" said student-2 before having a laughing fit

Soon all the other students began to join in too, all laughing and pointing at Louise repeating the words 'Loser, Failure, and Zero' at her.

Louise still continued to look around in desperation even as tears threaten to fall down her face before she stopped where she was and looked down in defeat having lost all hope. Believing she had failed to do the summon.

"I guess…*sniff* I really am…. zero" she spoke out loud, but the roaring laughter of her classmate drowned out her voice, so no-one heard her. All except for one individual.

"**Zero, huh that's a pretty weird name you have if you ask me."** Said a deep almost dark and gruff sounding voice that snapped Louise out of her emotional daze.

She quickly looked around searching for the individual that said that.

"Who said that?" yelled Louise causing her classmates to look at her with puzzling gazes wondering who she is speaking too. The laughter died down leaving a still silences in the air.

Kirche was the first to speak up "Uh, Louise who are you talking to?"

"Shhhh be quiet!" she told the top-heavy girl.

"Where are you? Show yourself." said Louise

"**I'm right in front of you."** Came the deep, dark, and gruff voice again except this time everyone heard it causing them to closely listen to it while they all looked at the area in front of Louise having spotted something that wasn't there before.

Louise looked directly in front of her and spotted a small floating ball just slightly bigger than a marble but was mainly black with an array of purple details that went down it's center and on both of its sides had more purple triangles going around in a circle giving it a spiral design. It then 'opened' revealing four legs two in the front and two in the back. It's back opened up revealing some sort of a tail while it's fronts now shown a head with a open mouth with sharp teeth that despite being small looked like it could tear through anything put in it. On top of its head was a single horn and it's eye's were a burning crimson red.

"Ar-are y-you….my Familiar?" she said desperately

"**I mean you ARE the one who called for me. Are you not?"** the 'Ball' said.

When the ball said that Louise was over come with a whirlpool of emotions that at first she didn't know how to respond for a moment there before quickly snatch the ball from his floating position in front of her.

"**WHOA, What did you…do.. that… for…?"** the 'ball' questioned in surprise at being grabbed out of no where before stopping after hearing a whisper.

"Thank...you.." was all the small creature could make out. Before it could question the pinkette any further they heard a voice call out to them." Excuse me, Miss Valliere if you would please finish the ritual."

Louise looked to left and saw that it was her professor, quickly rubbing the tears that threaten to fall out of her eyes she nodded and prepared to continue the ritual.

**My name is ****Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere**

**Oh Pentagon That rules the five powers**

**Bless this Individual and make him**

**My Familiar**

The small creature could tell that Louise had said that last part with a hint of pride and joy as to why he didn't know but, didn't have time to question it when suddenly Louise held him in her hands and brought him up to her lips and kissed him on his nose.

Soon a dark purple aura coated the small creature for a while before also surrounding Louise surprising her and everyone around them except for the small creature before it quickly disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Seeing as the last summon of the day was completed Colbert dismissed his class.

"Ok, everyone tomorrow you won't have any classes seeing how you'll use it to get better acquainted with you're recently summoned familiars. I wish you all a bright a prosperous future with your lifelong partners."

The small creature watch as everyone else began leaving for the day heading off to who knows where. He looked up to the pinkette who's hands he still stood in. Feeling his gaze Louise looked down at her tiny familiar before have a small grin plastered across her face.

"Come on, Familiar I must show you to your new home."

"**Alright, but don't call me Familiar I have a name."**

"Oh ok then, what shall I call you?"

"**My name is Darkus Hydranoid, but you can just call me hydranoid."**

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like the first chapter Please let me know what you thought of my story. I'll try to update as frequently as I can but, College courses don't make it easy to do so but I'll try my best.**

**P.S: I'd like to state that this Hydranoid isn't the same one from the anime, so no call backs to the bakugan battle brawlers**


End file.
